I missed you
by Repmet
Summary: Seto visits Joey in California while he's at school, they take a walk on the beach, laugh, have a good time...but WAIT! Somethings got to go wrong 'cus Seto's feeling way to Damn good! (chapert1 'Feeling too damn good' Chapter2-white houses)
1. Feeling too damn good

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nickel back- though I wish I did.

* * *

**O0oo0O**

**I missed you so much**

**Chapter-feeling too damn good.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**"Screw this trash, I AM the reason there's global warming!"-Me**

_I Missed you so much that I begged you to fly here to see me  
You must have broke down because you finally said that you would_

It took three weeks of begging to get me to come see you. I don't know why I finally gave it to it...maybe I missed you? I stepped off the plane, the cool air blowing at my hair as I walked towards the terminal entrance. My brief case was clutched in my hand, I knew you'd be upset that I brought it, though I wasn't thinking of doing much work. I let my eyes wander around, the airport was crowded and full of people, but never the less I spotted you at once. Just standing there, cool and clam, with your hands shoved in your jeans pockets. You smiled so widely when you saw me I thought your face would split. I half expected to be knocked over in a giant bear hug, and was slightly disappointed when you just tossed your gold hair out of you eyes shyly and walked towards me.

I snorted, walking over to you, we just stood there, looking at each other, you blushing slightly, my face expressionless. You smiled again, hopefully this time and slowly took my hand in a soft, scared movement. I frowned, you weren't usually this shy and quite. We still hadn't said a word to each other as you squeezed my hand then dropped it, leading me to the luggage rack. Instinctively you grabbed by bag, I smiled slightly at how you already knew what it looked like with out asking.

I wanted to say something, to take my bag from you and demand what was wrong, but in your own way you seemed so happy, just carrying my bag for me, smiling up at me, like me being there was so obscured, the unthinkable...a dream come true.

_But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

We walked out to your car, you unlocked and opened to door from me, I wanted to stop you, to tell you what you were thinking, I always drive. But you looked so happy, so I just got in and sat down. You put my bag in the trunk, then got in and started up the car. I snorted as you revved the engine, sighing as it took a little while to start. You needed a new car and I told you so. You blinked at me, then laughed. You told me you knew and that I should leave you alone. I laughed again, and you drove out of the airport. You flipped o the radio, humming gently along with a song, and I had to laugh.

I asked you how school was going, if you'd gotten that job you were so bent on getting-never mind the fact that I offered to pay for everything. You said yeah and yes, told me about your screw ball professors and laughed at your own jokes.

I asked if you'd finally gotten your own place, you said yes and that your friends were coming over in two days so they could meet me. I told you I didn't like your friends. You told me that I was a meannie head. I laughed and ruffled your hair, then pinched your ear and made you squirm. You glared at me and asked why I'd done that. I said that my puppy needed to learn manors. You told me the dog jokes were becoming a cliché. I snorted, but had to agree. We pulled up to the apartment building that you lived it. You mentioned how strange it was that the room was so cheap, it was such a good apartment in a great part of town so close to the beach and all. Did you expect me to come out and tell you? You knew. I knew you knew, and you knew I knew you knew. But no need to admit I was paying for more than half of the rent. You would never accept it if I came out straight and told you. No need to ruin a good thing.

I smiled and got out, opening my door and resting my feet on the black top. You finally shut the car off, having to wait for your song to end and popped the trunk, closing your door still humming the song under your breath.

_For forty-eight hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would_

I grabbed my pack out of the trunk and your snorted at the laptop I was toeing around with my like my first born. You told me I was goofy. I glared at you and we walked into the lobby, heading to the stairs and you waved happily and said some unimportant greeting to the desk clerk. You smiled up at me still humming as we climbed up flight after flight to your pent house. I asked you if you knew what American's said about people who loved in Pent house apartments. You said I had it wrong that that they said it about girls who lived it a penthouse. I told you it was the same difference in your case. You hit me over the head with my own bag, and I took it back. We could have taken the elevator, but I guess you figured I wasn't getting enough exercise, or maybe you wanted to savor the time with me, and thought it would last longer if we did things slow.

I smiled as you fumbled with the key to your apartment, I reached around your waist and turned it in the lock, mutter how goofy you were this time. Ladder you'd tell me I started it, and I wouldn't deny it. I bent over you and took your lips in mine, closing my eyes and breathing you in. We barely had the door shut before we were tearing each other's cloths off. I had to laugh as we stumbled to the bed. Your skin was on mine, felt so real so good, I think we just lay thee in each other's warm embraces, I have a feeling you would have been fine with that, but you were fine with what we did next too.

I smiled the next morning, burring my face in your hair as I woke. It felt so good to have you back. You snuggled against me, kissing me lovingly on the cheek. We stayed like that for hours, then you demanded that you were hungry and got up to make breakfast. You got dressed and walked to the kitchen. I didn't stop you, but I wasn't going to get out of bed either. You came back about a half an hour ladder, I was almost asleep again, missing your warmth. You held a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down next to me, flipping on the TV. I glared up at you, not liking so much noise so early, but it was just cartoons, so I let it slide.

A few minutes ladder you decided I was hungry, and offered me a spoonful of eggs, I ate off your fork, straining my neck so I could reach your hand. You laughed and I sat up so I could share the food with you. I teased that you were getting better at cooking, that nothing tasted like charcoal anymore. You smacked my lightly, before feeding my some hash browns and eating your own bacon. A few minutes after that the food was cast aside and the TV drowning out all other noise, which was good because you didn't want the neighbors to complain.

When I finally got out of bed, you were laying stretched across the sheets in your boxers, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. You told me that you had missed me, and that you wanted me here just a litttttttttle bit longer. I knew what you were doing, trying to get me to stay. But I wasn't fooled, those eyes of yours may have worked on others, but I was used to ignoring them. I bent down in the middle of choosing a shirt and kissed you gently on the lips, no tong, nothing too lustful, just a soft innocent kiss. I told you that work was work, and that you needed to under stand that.

You told me I'd worked every day since I was fourteen, that I needed a break. I old you that I hadn't worked _everyday_. You said I knew what you meant. I did and sighed before sitting next to you and running my hands through your hair. You sighed too and lay your head against my leg, closing your eyes and smiling contentedly. I laughed and continued to pet you, leaning over so I could lay my head on your bare back. My ear stuck slightly to your skin in a strangely comfortable way. We just sat like that, you smiled and rolled over so I was laying on your stomach and I looked up at you quizzically.

You started to play with the hair near my temple curling it around your finger sad, then you threw yourself at me, knocking the breath out of me as you hugged me tightly. I stiffened with agitation, then softened, rubbing your back and running my fingers through your hair.

_We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
Well Something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

That song played again while I was showering, I think you were shaving and I stuck my head out at you, you laughed but shook your head and told me I was a pervert. I glared. You turned to radio off, is if not to give me anymore ideas. You asked me questions about your friends back in Japan, about Kaiba Corp and about the weather back home. I answered short as possibly, not really enjoying your pointless banter. I don't know, fine, good. You told me that you missed your friends, I asked you what was to miss. You laughed and scolded me, saying I was jealous because you were my only friend. You were right, and it hurt me deeper than it should have.

You said we'd go to the boardwalk, you'd show me around the shops and we could go for ice-cream. You said how beautiful the beach was at night, and how the first time your new friends took you down there the sand crabs had swarmed the shoreline and squirmed under your feet making you scream. I laughed and said that it could have been that bad. You looked at me knowingly and shook your head before saying it was gross. You told be about one friend, who had lived here when she was very, very little and had move back to go to collage and that she and her dad came down once when she was a freshmen in high school, that she had made him carry her because she was afraid of the crabs. You told me about the swings they had showed up that were on the beach, pushed back near the road yet so close you could still hear the waves. You told me about swinging on them at night, how you thought you could fly, how wind rushed past you and how you felt as though everything had disappeared, you had felt alone…but as if everyone you loved had been there. You felt the ocean, the stars, and the night.

I told you, you were crazy. You sighed, saying I wouldn't understand until I tried it. You seemed sad that I didn't believe you. I instantly regretted it.

_It's like everytime I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down  
And where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight  
Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

We sat down on your couch, you snuggled up close to me as I drank your American coffee, breathing in the strange tastes. You liked it strong, black, and this surprised me, I added creamer that looked like it had never been used, but was new. You'd bought it for me. I realized that you never drank coffee at home, but you sipped at mine now, pulling a face and saying it was too sweet. I shook my head and told you black coffee was disgusting, it should be a blend of flavors mixed together, not just one strong storm. You snorted and said you didn't know I liked coffee so much. I told you I never knew you drank coffee. You shrugged and said you like American coffee, that there were some great coffee places we could go to ladder, maybe for lunch. I said that this coffee was fine, that I was tired from my trip and…

You pinched my ear and told me that I shouldn't talk about those things, scolding me like a mother. I smirked and nibbled at your jaw line. You complied subconsciously, tilting your head so I could kiss down your neck. I kissed your forehead then trailed down to your lips, kissing you deeply. You kissed back, but then pulled away glaring at me and telling me that you wanted to go out and do things, not just stay here and do _that _for the whole day. I looked at you in mock confusion, but shrugged, whatever you say. You smiled and rubbed your nose on my neck. I crossed my arms grumpily, then demanded what you wanted to do. You rolled your eyes and told me oh fine…just one more time.

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good_

You finally dragged me outside and to the beach, we walked around and ate lunch at a restaurant, it was country style and the walls were lined with animal heads and different cattle brands and farming and roping gear. You said that had the best root beer here and that they had a chocolate cake that was to die for. You ordered for me, which was unusual since you never seem to be able to decided what to eat for yourself, let alone me. I ended up with a steak. It was good, done to perfection and with just the right seasonings, you smiled and attacked your fried chicken. I looked at you with semi-disgust then shrugged and cut my steak. You talked about random things, something about potato skins…I didn't really pay attention, I was to busy catching the moment. You refused to let me pay for lunch, you glared at me so ferociously I laughed and the waitress cooed and said that we were funny. I glared at her and she swallowed lightly, asking if we wanted anything else. You said no thank you, and she should give the tab to you.

You got your way that time, and we walked down the street and passed cute little surfing shops. Everyone…including you…looked like a surfer. You wore Hawaiian shorts and a t-shirts that clung just right to your chest. You stopped at a one of the more well-to-do shops. Surfboards lined the walls and manikins modeled wet suits in the window. I thought vaguely to ask you if you surfed yet, thinking fondly of getting you a board for Christmas. You yelled in at someone in the store, I stood there, my hands shoved into the pockets of my trench coat. A girl came out, she was laughing and joking with someone out of my view and you waited patiently for her to finish. You introduced me, you told me she was Beth, the girl I had told you about. Beth smiled, shaking my hand. Her hair was blond but tipped with red and had wet curly look that made me think she had just gotten out of the water. She said it was good to meet me, then had to go back to work and said they'd talk more tomorrow or so, that she was going to the party and hopped we'd come. You hugged her a good-bye then we were on our way.

I asked you what all that was about, you said she just had to work-_I_ of all people should know about work. I glared at you and asked what was wrong now? You looked at me sharply and snapped that nothing was wrong. I sighed and kissed your forehead, then announced I didn't want to fight. You sighed and said you knew.

_Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

We walked down the street farther, reaching the boardwalk slowly. A man sat on a corner, he reeked of alcohol and you shuddered, drawing closer to me. You sped up as we passed him, as we walked bye he hollowed out at us for money. I looked down at him, covered in filthy rags and holding a beer bottle, then kept walking. I asked you if you wanted me to give him some money, you usually gave away your pocket change. You said he was a drunk and not worth the time of day. I nodded, remembering your father and not wanting to press the subject since it was drawing near that time of year.

We walked onto adobe sidewalk, a large space for pedestrians with a little balcony over the sand that looked onto the water. There was a walkway down to the ocean and you sat down to take off your sandals. I smiled and picked them up for you as you pulled me down to the beach, you buried your toes in the sand and told me I should take off my shoes. I snorted and followed you slowly as you skipped ahead. I saw the swings you had mentioned, tucked next to another balcony like overlook, they were old and rusted, with a childhood feeling to them. You jumped onto the swings kicking your legs to pumped the air. I walked over and smiled at your childish antics. You begged me to swing. I told you there was no way in hell. You were so sad, your eyes filled with regret and you let your feet trail in the sand as you stopped. The sun was setting over the ocean. You breathed in deeply and smiled. I walked behind you and wrapped my arms around your waist, watching the sun set with you.

I breathed in your hair, your sent, your smell, your everything. The sky danced with colors of a painted horse, swirling in a mix of bloody red and bright oranges. Blue faded in the back, engulfed by the orange light. You smiled and leaned back, blanking my vision with your golden hair. I smiled at the irony, though you didn't noticed. It set slowly over the water, crystals of light cascading every which way and bouncing off the ocean. The sun set and the world faded into a steadily darkness.

You began to swing again, the moment lost to me and I pushed you slightly. You begged me to swing again. You looked down at me and said you could fly, the stars came out and covered you in their glory. You reached for them and I laughed. You sighed again, asking me one last time. But again…I said no.

You looked up at me and sighed, sadness lacing your voice. You told me I didn't believe you.

_It's like everytime I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down  
And where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight  
'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good, oh, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good_

I kissed you again, and you smiled at me and told me you forgave me. I nodded and you got off the swing taking your shoes back from me. I wrapped my arm around your waist and held you close as we finished our walk. Music from a near by bar screamed out, drifting into the night. It seemed to swim with the inky blackness, notes pouring out a saxophone, a guitar, a piano, a flute. You smiled and said that they usually played obnoxious country or loud ska. I snorted and said that classical was just a bit different than that. You shrugged and said someone must have rented the bar out for a party. I smiled and we reached another set of stairs, the music fading into the background. It was dark and the city was lit with bright lights of red and yellow and blue. You sighed, resting your head against my shoulder as we walked away from the beach down the sidewalk.

It was a beautiful night, and you were even more beautiful in my arms. We stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green even though the road was deserted. You looked down the street both ways to where it was cut off at the corners before we crossed. I had to snicker and you asked me what was funny. I said nothing.

I heard the car before I saw it, and I saw the fear in your eyes and in speed towards us, the headlights flashed in my eyes, we tried to run back to the side walk, but it was no use, it hit with a sickening crunch,. You screamed and were thrown into the air, landing on the road with a thud and knocked out. Blood trickled from your forehead. The car stopped, it backup, then after realizing what had happened, it speed away in fear, throwing a beer bottle at me as it went. I was frozen in fear for a moment, then ran to you. Blood had spilt onto the road and you were twisted in such an unnatural possession. I stated to sob. I cradled your head in my lap, letting my fingers trail across your lips. I fumbled for my phone. Jamming the 911 number and screaming the emergency. Fear pulsed through me. You opened you eyes slowly, those golden orbs transfixed on mine. Sirens cut into the music, and I saw the new lights of cars. I told you it'd be okay, you'd be okay. You smiled so sadly up at me. Your eyelids fluttered and you whispered a last breath.

"I'll miss you…"

_I Missed you so much that I begged you to fly here to see me  
You must have broke down because you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

_And it's like everytime I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down  
And where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight  
'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good, oh, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much that i begged you to fly here and see me)  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much that i begged you to fly here and see me)_

THE END?

**

* * *

**

**Should I continue? Or is it good this way? This is just a short fic, I really liked it.**


	2. White Houses

**Repmet (please read)**-Just so you all know, I was sorely tempted not to post this…because well…I like it as a one shot and …it doesn't seem to go with the mood of the last chapter. I mean all the people who've actually hear the song 'White houses' well know it's a pop-y upbeat, high pitch (really awesome) song. Not really like 'Feeling too damn good' at all. But what can I say, I totally love this song because it makes me think of my friends…except we'll always be friends…shifty eyes right? pokes Natalie, Andrea, KK, Nicole, and Cody (none of which will ever read this so why am I even trying?) And I just felt like this was something I needed to add onto-'cus this is my fav of my fics. Anyway…tell me how you like it…if I get bad reviews or people say they like it better as a one shot (like me) I'll most likely delete this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**White Houses Vanessa Carlton**

**Quote of the chapter:-**

**takes place on board walk at 9:00 ish me and my BFF**

**Me-"Promise me we'll always be friends?"**

**Nat-"That's just seems so right to say right now huh?"**

**Me points at something in the water-"Hey look! A dead fish! Dare you to eat it!"**

I remember the flashing lights, the red mixed in and out of blue and blinding white. There was no sound, there was nothing but those bright lights and the feel of tears running down my face, yet I don't know why I was crying. They were so pretty, and I don't remember why they were there, but I know it was something serious. They say we you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. IT's not really true…you don't see your whole life…just the parts brought up by your subconsious. Out of all the terrible things that had happened, out of all the beatings and taunts…for some reason, I remembered these ones. I was swimming in and out of those blinding city lights, I saw things that made me cry with fear. It was like the flickering of candle light on water and then the vague reflection of the outside world. I saw the memories, and though I heard nothing, I still knew ever word as though it was sharpened with detail.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end_

We moved in together when we first stared collage, just the five of us snug in a small collage house. Friends from the beginning we were under the dilution that uor dream would last forever, that things would never change.

It was the first day we'd moved it, the house empty and us laughing and moving boxes into the rooms we'd claimed. They we smiling and running around, I was with them, laughing though no sound came out of my mouth and they were yelling though the voices didn't come. The first thing we set up was the TV, Tea was shaking her head at us and leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Honda and I were trying to get the plugs correctly into the wall, Yugi was peering over the top, trying to see what we were doing, and Ryou sitting on the couch. I put in a movie and we watched in till the end, the film was a blur of colors, but we were all crying in the end, all unsure of this future. Tea hugged us, burring her face in Yugi's shoulder, we laughed with unease and made empty promises we'd never leave each other.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

The memory faded in and out until it was something new, smooth as the rippling water. We'd thrown a party to welcome ourselves home. There were lots of people, I don't know who invited you, probably Yugi…he didn't like to leave anyone out. An empty soda bottle was in the middle of a circle of collage students, laughing at such a juvenile game. I reached out and spun the bottle, it spun faster and faster, such a green blur that I'm sure this wasn't how it really was. And then it stopped. It's didn't slow down or loose speed, it just stopped. And I looked up at the person it had landed on and my eyes met yours. I don't remember this being so slow. My face drained of color and everyone started to laugh. Honda was falling over himself, Yugi was even cracking up. I tried to talk myself out of it, you just sat there, staring at me. Some how or another they convinced me to kiss you. I leaned forward and out lips met.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

The memoir faded again and I was sad because I wanted to remember the moment. Then Tea was dancing in the almost empty house. There was music poring from somewhere, and I felt it in my bones more than I heard it. She danced and she danced and we just watched, And even when the song was over she kept dancing, her feet pounding on the wood floors, her bare feet scarping the ruff wood and bleeding. Her movements became less fluid and more forced, tears fell down her face and she forced herself to do the dance, over and over. I could see the pain etched in her features. And finally she couldn't go on and she fell to the floor in a sobbing heap. We were all stunned, just standing there, watching her cry. Yugi finally walked over, kneeling beside her and hugging her in his arms, whispering in her ear. He managed to carry her off to bed and came back later crying silently and telling us that they said she wasn't good enough for the school…she fell down in the middle of her addition. We were silent that night, just sitting silently in the living room with the TV off and lost in our own thoughts.

I took a walk that night, roaming the town streets and my face expressionless as I pushed through a crowded queued for a restaurant. I heard a voice yell out my name, and I turned, my hands shoved into the pockets of my green jacket. You beckoned to me, looking kinder than I'd ever seen you. I walked over, forcing a smile and greeted you like an old friend. You weren't actually smiling, but you looked softer than usual. You asked me how I was in a very formal way, nodding as I answered, I asked you how you'd been and you answered some long forgotten response. I smiled and told you that was cool. You asked what I was doing, and if you were keeping me, I told you about Tea and your face softened more.

You asked me to join you for dinner, and against my better judgment I agreed. We sat down together and shared a almost civil dinner, you commented about me being a mutt, I said something about a rich pig…you ended up paying the bill against my many assurances that it was unnecessary. You decided to walk me home, saying you hoped Tea was fine, and that you wished there was something you could do. I shrugged saying that we can always look towards the future. You nodded and leaned down. Your lips hit mine and I was taken aback at first, but complied to the kiss, closing my eyes and smelling in your sent.

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt_

It faded again and I felt myself sinking into another memoir, the water swirling around me, the thoughts fading in and out. I was sitting alone in the house, curled up on the couch and reading a book. Tea and Yugi had gone out on a date, he trying to cheer her up. Honda had taken a girl out and Ryou was visiting his father in a different part of town.

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it reluctantly, setting my book on the couch. I pulled open the door, looking outside. You were standing there, holding a bundle of red roses in your arm and wearing a crazy matching red button down shirt. In your other hand you held a paper. I was taken aback at first. You said Hi, and asked it Tea was home. I frowned and said she was out with Yugi. You nodded and pasted me the letter, it was from the school she'd applied to. I read it over and looked up at you with disbelief. You said you'd pulled some strings and gotten her in, but asked me not to tell her. I was confused and looked at the letter, nodding. I asked you if you wanted to tell her you dropped by. You looked at me like I was crazy, stating that in reality you hated the girl, but hated seeing me upset. You were blushing as you handed me the flowers, I took them, staring at you with disbelief. I smiled as you watched me with unease. I laughed and wrapped my arms around your neck, pushing you against the doorframe and kissing you hard.

The memoir didn't face out this time, instead it kept going, to my dismay. Things led to another and eventually we were out the couch, somehow our shirts had disappeared. We didn't go any further, but fell asleep against each other, you with your arms around me.

A few minutes later the door opened, and Honda came in with Yugi and Tea, they looked at the flowers and the letter addressed to Tea, she stooped down to pick up the paper, touching the roses discarded on the coffee table behind the couch. She scanned the letter, eyes wide, she screamed and hugged Yugi. Honda clapped her on the back and then froze. He yelled loudly, profanities streaming from his mouth. I wok up in a flash, they were all staring at us, Honda with a look of disgust. Yugi looked confused, Tea fearful. You slid out from under me, standing up and pulling on a that goofy red shirt, I scampered up to, blushing like mad and started trying to explain myself. You wrapped your arms around my waist, only causing me to ramble more hurriedly. Honda started yelling again, Tea asked fierce questions.

_We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

Honda swung the first punch, it landed on my jaw and I growled, leaping at his throat. We got into a full on fistfight, him pounding on me, and me just trying to block his blows in a confused frenzy. He flung insults at me and they hurt worse than the blows, and before I knew it I had stopped trying to fight and just stood there, letting tears run down my face. Honda stopped hitting me and just kept screaming. Yugi touched his shoulder, telling him to drop it and we could talk about it in the morning. Honda said he wasn't sleeping in the same room as a fag.

Ryou took that moment to enter, he froze in the doorway, paling, then looking around confused. Tea was crying, her hand over her mouth, Seto was rubbing his forehead. Yugi was trying to explain things to Ryou who was frowning and looking from me to you. He shrugged, and Yugi looked at him like he was crazy. Honda was still glaring at me. He disappeared for a moment, then re-appeared holding my stuff. He threw it at me, glaring then pointed at the door. He told me to get the hell out, I just stared. You put an arm around my shoulders and spoke softly for the first time, trying to talk some science into my old friends. Tea was shaking her head, she sighed and whispered something in Yugi's ear. Yugi looked at her sharply then sighed. He said that maybe it would be a good idea if I didn't stay here for a little while.

I was crying harder, staring at him. Your face was expressionless, and you shook your head and took the things Honda had thrown at me, putting an arm around my other shoulder and saying I should crash with him. I looked once more at my friends and nodded, letting you steering me out of that little White House.

You opened the door to car outside, holding it open for me and threw my stuff in the back. I covered my hands and cried, you got into the driver's seat and we just stood there for a while, me crying and you staring out the window. You leaned over and kissed me softly on the forehead, telling me it would be okay.

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again_

It faded in and out again, broken memories of screaming faces, old friends telling me to never talk to them again, best friends turning away as I fell to my knees and sobbed, scornful faces, broken smiles, hateful eyes. I wanted to scream, but couldn't move my body, I wanted you to be there to hold me…but I could feel nothing, nothing except the tears running my face. And the memories flashed in front of me and swirled around me, ripples formed at the edge, fanning out and causing the faces to move in little lines and merge with each other. Then there was me, falling onto me knees in the middle of our bedroom in your house, clutching man hands over my head and screaming…and this time I could hear the words the streamed through my mouth, the swears and vows that echoed in the room. I would never forget what they did, how they forgot me, hated me, lied to me. I would show them, I would live like I didn't need them, I would put it in my past…and I would go on.

You came over and put your arms around me, letting me sob into your shoulder, kissing me on the forehead softly. I melted into your touch and cried my heart out and you kissed me and told me you would never leave me.

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses_

And then that faded, and everything was black. I felt the words said in my heart, in my soul and I opened my eyes.


End file.
